I KISS A GIRL
by creppylover
Summary: las chicas tienen un secreto y no saben como decírselos a los chicos,pero Carrie tiene una idea


en la escuela secundaria de Peace Ville

Se ve a una chica de pelo azul guardando sus cosas en su casillero,pero luego una chica pelirroja se le acerca mas otras chicas que iban detrás de ella,una de ellas traía lentes y el pelo negro,otra era rubia y algo gordita y también 3  
Chicas mas,una era de estatura mediana,pelo cafe atado a una cola de caballo,delineador negro,piel pálida,vestido negro,mallas negras y botas rojas, otra tenia el pelo naranja y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos,suéter celeste,falda rosa y zapatos negros,otra de pelo rojo hasta el cuello,sudadera verde,falda celeste, mallas moradasy tenis negros

-y bien Carrie?-decía la chica pelirroja a la de azul-ya sabes como se los diremos?

-si…-cierra su casillero-cantaremos una canción….

-una canción?-preguntaron al uniso la pelinegra y la rubia

-si es la forma mas natural de decírselos-

-y si se enojan?-pregunta Kim

-Nah no creo,lo entenderán,Carl,Kin y Kon son pacifistas…-dice la gótica

-y Lenny ,Roy,yoyo y Corey?-pregunta Konnie

-seguro entenderán bien-dice la gótica

-pues ojalá Clare,Corey es súper celoso al igual que Lenny-dice Laney

-al igual que Roy-dice la del copete naranja

-tranquila Mack no será problema-dice la pelirroja

-es fácil para ti decirlo Fionna,tu no tienes novio-

-y?-

-es cierto,Fionna es la única sin novio-dice Kim

-podrían callarse!-

-ojalá Kin no se moleste….-dice Kim

-yo estoy preocupada por Kon-dice Clare

-y yo por Lens-dice Carrie

-igual yo con Core-

-y si Carl se enfada?-pregunta Konnie

-Nah no creo…,mi hermano es muy tranquilo-dice Clare

-esperen ya me confundí!-dice Carrie-haber,Lenny es mi novio,Corey es novio de Laney,Kim de Kin,Konnie de Carl,Clare de Kon,Mack de Roy, y Yoyo que?

-el esta forever alone como Fi-dice Carrie

-tantos OCs en diferentes Fics me marean-dice Laney agarrando su cabeza

-si hay un problema mas-decía Mack-cual canción?

-bien,Mack,no escribí ninguna canción,peo cheque en internet una canción muy similar a los que nos paso…-

-ooohhh,ya se cual es.-dice Kim-..,pero la cantaremos aquí mismo?

-si no hay opción….-

-bien hágamoslo-…dice Clare

-sabría que dirías eso…-saca una grabadora de su casillero y le pone play y todos al oír la música voltean

(hacen los mismos pasos que glee)

[Carrie]  
This was never the way I planned

[Laney]  
Not my intention

[Carrie]  
I got so brave, drink in hand(Camina por el pasillo y las demás la siguen)

[Laney]  
Lost my discretion

[Carrie]  
It's not what

[Laney]  
I'm used to

[Carrie]  
Just wanna try you on

[Laney]  
(Todas entran a la sala de música donde todos los chicos estaban ahí reunidos)  
I'm curious for you(señala a carrie)

[Laney y Carrie]

Call my attention!

[Todas]  
I kissed a girl and I liked it

[Konnie]  
the taste of her cherry chapstick

[Todas]  
I kissed a girl just to try it

[Laney]  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind i

[todas]  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

[Fionna]  
No, I don't even know your name

[Konnie]  
It doesn't matter

[Laney]  
You're my experimental game(se acerca a la cara de Carrie)

[Carrie]  
Just human nature

[Mack]  
It's not what good girls do

[Konnie]  
Not how they should behave

[Fionna]  
My head gets so confused

[Todas]  
Hard to obey !

I kissed a girl and I liked it

[Clare]  
the taste of her cherry chapstick

[todas]  
I kissed a girl just to try it

[Mack]  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind

[todas]  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it

[Clare]  
the taste of of her cherry chapstick

[todas]  
I kissed a girl just to try it

[Mack]  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

[todas]  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it (2X)!

(Fin de la canción)

-wow…-dijeron los chicos al uniso

-wow,de verdad,no puedo creerlo-dice Kin todo sorprendido

-d-de verdad…de verdad lo hicieron?…de verdad se besaron?-dice Corey igual de sorprendido

-fue un beso chiquito-dice Laney

-bueno en realidad duro 2 minutos…-dice Carrie pero se calla al ver la mirada asesina de Laney-pero no significo nada

-5 minutos no significo nada?,Care cuando nos besamos solo duran 40 o 25 segundos!-dice Lenny cruzado de brazos

-ehh…-

-a nosotros no nos molesta-dijeron al uniso los gemelos

-por que no?-

-besen a quien besen,nosotros seremos sus preferidos-dijeron

-si eso que dijo!,ademas yo solo bese a Laney,es como besarte a ti-decía Carrie

-por?-

-bueno ambos son pelirrojos oji verdes,usan el mismo atuendo…-

-es verdad-dice Lenny

-esperen un segundo,quien beso a quien!?-dijo Corey

-pues es obvio que besaron a una chica-dice Carl

-no seas tonto!-

-y porque no?,es bien padre-dice Carl

-….contestan mi pregunta?-dice Corey

-amm,yo bese a Carrie,Kim a Konnie,Mack a Fionna y luego Clare a mi…-dice Laney

-…recibiste doble beso!?-pregunta Corey algo molesto

-ehhh…digamos que si…-

-sabes que solo puedes besarme a mi-

-no seas celoso Riffin,solo fue un besito nada mas-dice Carrie

-si porque no eres mas  
Como Kin y Kon?-dice Clare

-pues yo estoy algo molesto por eso-dice Roy cruzado de brazos

-awww,estas celoso ^^-Mack le pica la mejilla a Roy

-no estoy celoso-

-ay ajaaa…-

-bueno,suerte que yo no tengo novia-

-¿pero deciarias no?

-nah…-

-no estas molesto oh si bebe-dice Konnie a Carl

-tranquila gordis estoy bien-

-que alivio-

-bien,pero no lo vuelvan a hacer-dice Corey señalando a Carrie y a Laney

-…-las 2 se miran-trataremos

-que!?,se supone que deberían de decir lo prometemos!-

-no subestimes el poder de las chicas Riffin!-dice Carrie poniendo sus manos en sus caderas siendo imitada por las demás

-…eso significa que volverán a besarse en algún día?-

-talvez,y quizás otras cosas mas,pero lo del beso,nos gusta mas a ustedes besar-dice Carrie

-espera,otras cosas mas?-dice Lenny

-…-Corey y Lenny piensan algo en una nube cita y luego caen desmayados al suelo con sangre en su nariz

-….pervertidos….=_=-dice Clare

-¿?,yo hablaba de ir de compras juntas oh ver una película algún día…-dice Carrie

-pues parece que las 2 tenemos novios mal pensados-dice Laney

-ay…-Carrie se golpea la frente

-Roy,que ocurre?-dice Mack al ver a Roy de espaldas

-n-nada cariño-voltea y ve que un chorro de sangre sale de su nariz-

-eres un pervertido…-

-Fionna se siente rara.T_T..-dice Fionna

-Chicos,reaccionen!-dicen Carrie y Laney tratando de reanimar a sus novios

-*****-dicen Corey y Lenny haciendo sonrojar a Carrie y a Laney y también a las demás

-ustedes malditos pervertidos!-dice Carrie-vámonos chicas-todas se van

-adiós Mi cucharada de Azucar ^^-se despide Kim saliendo de la sala

-adiós osito gordiflón-se despide Clare al igual que Kim

-vaya,aunque Clare sea gótica es muy amorosa-dice Carl

-algunas veces ella me dice conejito-dice Kon

-Conejito?…-pregunta Roy luego se imagina a Mack vestida de conejo-jejejejeje

-que imaginas?-pregunta Corey limpiándose la nariz

-na-nada o/o-

-nada?,seguro estabas imaginándote a Mack vestida de conejo-dice Martin

-Co-Conejo o\\o-Corey y Lenny se imaginan a Laney y a Carrie vestidas de conejo-….Aaahhh!-mas sangre sale de su nariz

-ustedes 3 son unos pervertidos…-dicen Kin,Kon,Carl y Yoyo al uniso

FIN


End file.
